Feathers in the Wind
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: A journey to Cephiro Hououji-san (Fuu) will never forget. (OK well Chapter 4 is up! Please Read the ending!)
1. Lessons to be Learned

***  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but Lesu and myself (Kahna). Tidan and Mako belongs to my friend Sandi. Now read the story! Don't bother with me!  
***  


"Take one step closer and you die." Fuu said firmly. She was not quite herself today. After waking up in the vast grassland of Fahren she was now being chased by crazed ninjas. She stoped runing finnaly and by some merical mannaged to pull a bow and arrow from the jewel on her braclet. The ninjas stopped.  
"I'll kill you all, I'm not afraid!" Fuu cried. She was worried, not about what she would do... But about how she was acting. This was more like Umi, or maybe even Hikaru, than herself. She threw the bow and arrows into the air and they dissapeared in a ball of green light. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, then broke into a run.  
"See ya later suckers!" She laughed as she jumped up and landed on the back of Clef's griffon. They flew for hours, both knowing it would take them two months to get to Cephiro from here.  
"Puu puu!" Fuu heard from behind her. She spun around to see Mokona, and two more creatures just like him standing behind her. The only thing about these other mokonas... One's jewel was yellow, the other's was purple. Fuu didn't care.  
"Mokona-chan!" Fuu laughed as she ran and hugged Mokona. "Who are your friends?" Mokona turnned to the other two behind him. He pointed at the one with the yellow Jewel.  
"Puu!" Mokona said. He then pointed at the one with the purple jewel, "Puu puu!" Fuu nodded.  
"Lesu," she pointed to the yellow jewel. "And Tidan." She pointed to the purple jewel. Suddenly they group was in the coutyard of Cephiro Castle.  
"Mokona-chan, I"d prefer it if you'd warn me fir..." Fuu said angrilly but cut it off with a gasp as she was suddenly lifted into Ferio's arms.  
"Hello." Ferio said.   
"Well hello to you too!" Fuu laughed.  
"Cephiro-san, I'd apreciate it if you wouldn't run off like that!" a voice said from behind them. They all turned at see a girl, no taller than fuu, with the same hairstyle except black standing there annoied. Tidan immeadiately ran to her and jumped into her arms. Fuu looked at Ferio.  
"Ferio, who is she?" Fuu asked, a little worried.  
"My name is Mako Aska Sang-Yung. First princess of Fahren, magic knight of dark magic. It is my pleasure to meet you Hououji-san." the girl bowed. Fuu now had so many questions on her mind. Why did she call Ferio 'Cephiro-san'? How did she know her name? And since _when_ did her friend Aska have a child?! She shook her head lightly to rid herself of the thoughts. Suddenly, almost a sudenly as Ferio had picked her up, A girl dashed into the courtyard. She looked alot like Presea, except she was a little shorter than Mako and her eyes were green.  
"And who might you be?" Fuu asked. The girl looked at Fuu.  
"Oh! Mornin' Hououji-san! Don't you reconize me?" the girl said. Suddenly Mako backhanded her.  
"We're in the past you moron! Stop forgeting!" Mako said in a low voice. Kahna nodded.  
"Oh yea..." she said, "Well anyways I'm Kahna Sierra Eagle, 2nd in command mechaninc aboard the NSX, and the magic knight of light magic. I am the daughter of Commander Eagle of the NSX and Sierra, younger sister of Master Smith Presea." More questions hit Fuu. Since _when_ were Eagle and Sierra a couple? Since when did they have a daughter? And how are there more magic knights? Fuu's mind was taken off the questions when Kahna began chasing Lesu around the courtyard.


	2. The Truth of the Ledgendary Spring

Disclamier: See Chapter 1 Authors Note: Hououji-san appoigises for her actions in chapter 1. She was having a spaz attack.   
***   


  
There was only one thing that could stop the ditzy light-hearted Kahna now....  
"KAHNA-CHAN GET BACK HERE!" Zazu screamed as he ran into the courtyard, oblivious to the fact anyone else was there. Kahna stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Zazu.  
"Oh! Hey Zazu-chan!" Kahna smiled and hugged him. She took his hat off of his head and put it on. Only moments later was it taken off of her head by Lesu.  
"LESU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kahna screamed as she again chassed the marshmellow. Zazu then began to chase her.  
"I'm very sorry about this Cephiro-san, Hououji-san. Kahna's a moron." Mako said uneasily. Ferio just nodded as always. Fuu remained silent. Suddenly she tapped Ferio on the shoulder.  
"Ferio?" Fuu said. Ferio looked at her.  
"Yes love?" Ferio responded.  
"You can put me down now." She said, a hint of a laugh in her voice. Ferio blushed and set her on her feet. Mako led them inside leaving Lesu, Kahna, and Zazu to run in circles like idiots.  
"Hououji-san!" was the sothern-accented cry heard as Caldina ran up the hallway to them. She hugged Fuu a moment then stepped back.  
"I missed ya Fuu-ster!" Caldina winked, "I'm sure everyone else is gonna wanna see ya again too." Caldina smiled. She then turned to Mako.  
"Mako, where's Kahna?" Caldina asked.  
"Chasing Lesu. Where else would she be?" Mako sighed.  
"And Zazu is with her?" Caldina asked. Mako nodded.  
"At least she's supervised." Ascot said leaning against a doorway. Caldina, Mako, and Ferio nodded. Fuu remained confused.  
"Ferio, please explain." Fuu begged. Ferio smiled.  
"Well a while back Mako and Kahna showed up. Soon enough after that Eagle, Geo, and Zazu showed up for Kahna. Eagle and Geo left, but Zazu stayed behind with Kahna. As for Mako, well Aska and Sang Yung are staying in Cephiro with her for a while. Zazu and Kahna are sorta like you and I." Ferio explained.  
"Except Kahna's a spaz and Zazu has too much patience for his own good. He can actually stand to be around her for more than thirty seconds!" Mako scoffed. Caldina sighed.  
"Oh Mako! Come on now! You know that Kahna's ya best friend." Caldina sighed. Mako nodded.  
"And besides! Kahna is our only link to Eterna-san!" Mako said. Fuu was very confused now.  
"Eterna-san? Ferio please explain!" Fuu cried. Ferio sighed and was about to explain when a woman (about the age emeaude was when she attacked the magic knights at the end of the first season) with waist length silver hair and gold eyes appeared out of no where.  
"I heard my name." she said annoyed, "What do you want?!" All bowed momentarily except Fuu, who had little question marks appearing over her head.  
"Hey I remeber you! You set a first in the spring! You were the first person ever to be tested and see themself!" she smiled.  
"What _are_ you talking about?" Fuu asked. The woman sighed.  
"My name is Escudo Eterna, angel of the ledgendary spring. I'm the one who tests people. I can see into their hearts. I also made Mokona!" She said. Fuu looked at her questionably.  
"What is Mokona?" Fuu asked. She had always wanted to know the answer to this, and this was probably the best person to ask.  
"Oh my little Mokona-chan? He's a marshmellow with escudo glued to his head and a face drawn on him." Escudo said. A sweatdrop appeared on everyone's head. This was the last thing ANYONE expected Mokona to be...


	3. You'll learn in time Hououji-san...

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 Oh yea. I also own the angel from the Spring of Eterna. Forgot to mention that.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry to the many people who don't support Eagle and Sierra being a couple but it was the only sensible one I could think of since all the other girls were taken. Sierra was the only one left! Also sorry to the people who dont support the Zazu and Kahna match up. BUT I AM KAHNA AND I LOVE ZAZU!!!!! HE'S MINE SO JUST BACK OFF!!!! *evil glare*  
***  
  
"Escudo!" Kahna laughed as she ran up and hugged the angelic woman. Escudo gave her a small hug back.  
"KAHNA! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY HAT!" Zazu screamed as he ran into the room. He stopped short as he saw the angel from the spring. Once everyone had calmed Escudo said her good-byes and dissapeared back to the spring.  
"K-chan?" Zazu asked. She turned around.  
"Yea? What's up Z-chan?" Kahna asked.  
"God they have too much free time to come up with nicknames like those..." Mako muttered under her breath.  
"Can I have my hat back now?" Zazu asked. Kahna smiled.  
"Oh! Sure!" Kahna smiled. She put her hand on her glove and pulled out Zazu's hat and held it out to Zazu, "Here ya go Z-chan!" Zazu put his hat back on. Fuu laughed at this but Mako was unamused.  
"Well then go Mako. We can handle Fuu's return." Ferio smiled. Mako nodded.  
"Whatever Cephiro-san, see ya!" Mako smiled then ran off. Cladina folded her arms and sighed.  
"That girl! She's so rude!" Caldina sighed annoied.  
"M-chan is just a little homesick. She's in a good mood today though!" Kahna smiled.  
"Better than usual..." Clef said comming up from behind. Kahna smiled.  
"Uncle Clef!" Kahna laughed. Fuu sighed, this was just one more thing that she'd have to learn. She leaned back into Ferio. He lookeddown at her and smiled, then lay his arms around her shoulders.  
"Clef, have Hikaru and Umi arrived in Cephiro?" Fuu asked. She was wondering if she was the only one who had been summoned. Clef shook his head no.  
"Oddly enough Fuu, you were the only one who was brought here. Hikaru and Umi are both still in your world." Clef said. Fuu sighed. It was weird for them not to be here with her. She looked around at her other friends, Caldina, Ascot, Clef, Ferio, and even Kahna and Zazu. Perhapse even Escudo, the angel of the Ledgendary Spring. They were kind to her, such wonderful friends. But not half as much as Hikaru and Umi had been to her over the years. Every friday they would meet at Tokyo Tower to view Cephiro and how it's progressed. Fuu had never guessed two new knights had been summoned. Though a few things had been explained to her, nothing made sense yet. Well aside from the fact that Kahna was a moron and that she loved Zazu.  
"This all feels like a dream..." Fuu said quietly to herself. She lay her head at the base of Ferio's neck and sighed. Ascot looked out the window and sighed.  
"I miss Umi." Ascot thought. He leaned back against the door quietly. Ferio looked at him, knowing excatly what was on hs mind.  
"Oh get over it Ascot, she thinks of you. She'll come back some day!" Ferio shouted. Ascot was startled by this and nearly fell over. Fuu closed her eyes and laughed. She loved Cephiro so much.  
  
Hehe...the plot twist will be revealed in the not-so-exciting (but exciting enough to read!) conclusion to Feathers in the Wind, Chapter 4 " - Insert Title Here - ". (Heh, if i told ya the title id give it away!)  



	4. It was just a dream...

Disclaimer: As I have said before, see chapter 1.  
Authors Note: Welcome to the final chapter of 'Feathers in the Wind'. I hope you've been enjoying it. (From my reveiws so far, I think you have...) Now please read the final chapter of this story while I go get the Penguins out of the VCR... (dont even bother asking...)  
  
***  
  
When Fuu opened her eyes everyone else was gone. She was in her bedroom. She looked over at her clock. It was 3:30 am. She had been dreaming. She was just as she had been, but she didnt remember anything except laughing and a strange fairytale place. It was so strange. She held her pillow, it bore a strange resemalence to Mokona.  
  
"I remeber...Ferio...and a marshmellow with a red jewel on it and a face drawn on. It looked like my pillow. Just a name and a marshmellow... All I remeber from the dream is a name... Ferio. Well and that weird marshmellow." Fuu said quietly. She looked out her window at Tokyo Tower. She was going on a feild trip there today with her Archery Club. She sighed wishing she could remeber more of the dream. She decided to get ready now. She got dressed and picked a few coins up off of her dresser. She smiled towards the dark sky, wondering what the day would bring...  
  
THE END!  
  
***  
Final Notes: For those who have NO idea what happened in this chapter... Fuu wakes up the morning before her trip to Tokyo Tower where she gets summoned to Cephiro for the first time. Ok and you know how I said she'd never forget? Well I was wrong! She forgot! Oh well... Please leave reveiws! I need to know if you liked it! The penguins want to know! AND IF I DONT TELL THEM THEY'LL TRIP HIKARU AGAIN!!!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!  
  



End file.
